


The Hooded Bandit

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [10]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Mini Fic, RobinHood!Sigyn, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Pairing - Loki & Sigyn - RobinHood!Sigyn</p><p>Again, a Three Sentence Fic prompt, but I can't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hooded Bandit

Loki sighed loudly as the arguments of the guards up on desk grew louder. If they had known who they were really transporting (along with the large chest of golden offerings of fealty from the citizens of Vanaheim) no doubt they would have been better behaved, but as it was Loki had to keep his identity a secret. _Wouldn’t want to scare off the bandits, now would we?_

As if summoned by Loki’s bored mind, the mess of voices above him began shouting and screaming, and the boat rocked sharply. There was the unmistakable sound of metal against metal and the prow of the boat was dragged downwards, hooked by the bandits, if Loki had to guess. Loki hands, now holding his favoured daggers, itched to join the fight, but he stayed with the cargo, per his father’s orders. An acrid smell combined with a strange fizzing sound drew his gaze to the floor of the vessel, and just before the floor dropped out, Loki jumped atop the chest of gold and rode it down.

“Back away from the chest,” a hooded bandit demanded, drawing back their bow. Loki stared down the glinting arrow with a smile that rivalled its sharpness.

“If you want it, you’ll have to come through us.”

With a twist of his hands the bandit was surrounded by a dozen copies of Loki, Prince of Asgard. Unfazed the bandit loosed the arrow sending with it a wave of golden seiðr towards its target. Loki managed to deflect the arrow but the force of the seiðr threw him backwards across the forest floor. When he sat up, hand over his bruised ribs, he found that all his duplicates had been dismissed and the bandit was inspecting the shining contents of wooden chest. The bandit’s blue eyes creased with amusement as the dark hood fell back to reveal a headful of copper curls.

The beguiling bandit left Loki with a message for his father before disappearing in a blinding flash of seiðr, taking the rest of her men, and the chest, with her.

_“Down with the Allfather, phony king of Vanaheim! And long live King Freyr!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got that line from Disney's Robin Hood. Shut up :P


End file.
